Mrs. Svorski
Mrs. Svorski was a character in Girl Meets World. She is the owner of Svorski's Bakery and lets Topanga turn into her own store, Topanga's, due to her death in Girl Meets Gravity. Mrs. Svorski was portrayed by Cloris Leachman. Information Mrs. Svorski has owned and operated Svorski's Bakery out of her Manhattan neighborhood brownstone location, for forty years, specializing in the baked wares native to her homeland, Ukraine. The distinctive decor of the place reflects the cultural ethnicity of Mrs. Svorski, and is filled with framed personal photographs, artwork indicative of her regional origins, beloved trinkets, and other colorful tchotchkes owned by the proprietress. Thus creating a warm comfortable atmosphere, reminiscent of a bygone era, seemingly untouched by the encroachment of the modern world dominated by technology. This is most evident by the fact Mrs. Svorski still stubbornly uses the original rotary phone hanging on the wall to record her delivery orders. The overall effect creates a quiet, restful haven for her customers to simply sit down and share pleasant conversation--while enjoying a wide variety of tasty and (as the bakery's very own slogan promises) "Always Fresh" baked goods--which Mrs. Svorski's establishment is always more than happy to provide. Mrs. Svorski died in the episode, Girl Meets Gravity. History Season 1 Girl Meets Popular Despite decades of faithfully following the terms of her long-standing rental agreement for the property, Mrs. Svoski was shocked to discover that the current owners had somehow uncovered a contractual loophole which would ultimately allow them to legally triple the rent. Therefore, the business she had spent her lifetime building would be forced to vacate the premises, if she could not pay the rate increase when it took effect at the end of the month. Shortly thereafter, apparently by sheer coincidence, Mrs. Svorski was approached by Harrison Miller, an attorney and senior partner of Elliot, Brown, & Montgmery (a name she recognized as the law firm employing one of her favorite patrons, Topanga Matthews, whose family resided in one of the apartments above the bakery), representing a national frozen yogurt chain, with a suspiciously convenient, well-timed offer to buy out her lease. However, Mrs. Svorski wanted the entire month to mull over her depressingly few options. Despite displaying his unique brand of personable civility every time Miller visited her, Mrs. Svorski strongly suspected just whom it was that really unearthed the legal loophole threatening the bakery, and privately, she deemed the "Big-Deal Yogurt Lawyer," the "Scum of the Earth." In the last dwindling days before facing the almost certainty of eviction, young Auggie Matthews dragging along his strangely hesitant mother, Topanga, came into his favorite pastry shop for the first time in three weeks. Elated to see them, Mrs. Svorski pulled out the bulochki she habitually made just for him, and greeted them. Distractedly, she went through the usual rituals she and Auggie had developed, lovingly pinching his face and reciting their shared private joke. She hugged Topanga, and could easily tell the woman was well aware of the trials and tribulations the firm of Brown Elliot was wreaking on her life. Mrs. Svorski obliquely asked Topanga for help, and Topanga just as obliquely implied the situation was beyond her control. Missing the nuances of the adult conversation, the child could only innocently gather that Mrs. Svorski had legal problems, but Auggie assured her that his mommy, as a lawyer would handle things, so she shouldn't worry. Topanga could not fully conceal the rueful guilt on her face. During Harrison Miller's next visit to the bakery, both he and Mrs. Svorski were surprised to see Topanga and Auggie entering, dressed like they had just walked out of the 1960's. While Topanga stood on one leg and went to her internal "Happy Place," Mrs. Svorski sang what she claimed was a song from the old country. Although it was just a silly ditty to amuse herself, the words seem to evoke genuine memories of her younger self--existing under Soviet rule--and she could not help herself from making the obvious comparison between her situation then and her difficulty now--the two most trying points in her life. When Topanga finally spoke, she spoke eloquently in defense of maintaining the bakery, and tried to call upon Miller's sense of humanity. But her colleague just mocked her, and reminded Topanga that she worked for him. Basically, Miller stated that the entire matter came down to one thing: money. If Mrs. Svorski did not have enough to pay the new rental rate, then she was out of luck and out of the bakery business. On the final day of the month, a defeated Mrs. Svorski reluctantly allowed Miller to put a pen in her hand, ready to write her signature on the transferal paperwork for the lease. But before she could start, the Matthews returned, this time with Cory Matthews in tow. They explained that they were willing to financially assist Svorski's Bakery to survive, if she would just let them. At first Mrs. Svorski just laughed at the notion, when Cory revealed he was a Middle School Teacher, this prompted Topanga to enter her "Killer-Shark Lawyer" mode and defiantly gave Miller an ultimatum: their firm would give her a salary advance commensurate with the amount necessary to save the bakery, or she would leave and join the competition, and destroy them. Out of respect for Topanga's abilities, Harrison Miller agreed to the demand, and accepted a gracious defeat. Much to Mrs. Svorski's surprise, they had won the battle, and Svorski's Bakery would remain as it always had been, only with a few new members joining the family. Later, Mrs. Svorski would change her private joke with Auggie to reflect the new partnership between herself and the Matthews family, only to have the boy admit he no longer got the joke. Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity Mrs. Svorski asks Topanga to take a bigger role in the bakery. Topanga doesn't want to change anything, trying to keep it as it's always been. But Mrs. Svorski is insistent, basically saying that things change, and that she won't be around forever. When she shares Auggie's joke with him, he says it's not funny anymore. She gives Auggie an old flour shaker to remember her by. When Riley and Maya come to the bakery after their weird school day, they're surprised to find Topanga helping Mrs. Svorski, and were in for an even bigger surprise when Topanga enlisted Katy, Maya's mother, to help as well. This led to a breakdown when both Riley and Maya asking for more space from their parents. The next scene was a part of Riley's monologue that had been playing throughout the episode, with a backdrop of stars. But as they winked out and she moved to a picture of Mrs. Svorski, the truth was revealed: It wasn't a monologue, but a eulogy for Mrs. Svorski, who had just passed away. Quotes Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets Popular Season 2 *Girl Meets Gravity *Girl Meets Belief (mentioned) *Girl Meets the Bay Window (mentioned) Season 3 * Girl Meets Bear (mentioned) Trivia *Fans' live taping experiences for the second season, imply Mrs. Svorski's death in Girl Meets Gravity. *She dies in Girl Meets Gravity. *It's possible that Mrs. Svorski knew she was going to die because she had some sort of cancer or illness that limited her days to live, hinted by the dialogue in this episode. *A picture of Mrs. Svorski and Auggie is pinned to the Matthews kitchen wall near the refrigerator. *She has been mentioned in three episodes, post-mortem. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Adults Category:Female characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Auggie's Friends